After the Interview
by groots
Summary: The Sophomore - Book 1 Chapter 2 - Continued - James and MC/Leah just finished interviewing Reyna, a beautiful, talented writer who would be a strong asset to help the already floundering college newspaper. James is more than ready to bring her on, but Leah is haunted by memories of Freshman year. What will Reyna mean for their relationship? Is history doomed to repeat itself?


"You want to tell me what _that_ was about?"

Reyna had just left the conference room after interviewing to become a member of the campus newspaper team.

Leah began to gather her things, barely glancing at her boyfriend. "I don't know what you're talking about. It went well, she should be a good fit. I need to get out to the football field to interview Chris." She stood up and began to make a beeline for the door.

James gently caught her wrist. She went rigid, lowered her head and sighed. "It will be fine. I'll be fine." she said quietly.

"Leah," James moved to stand in front of her. He nearly gasped when he saw the emotion her eyes held. "Leah, that was so unlike you, asking if she was single in the middle of an interview. Clearly you're upset. Talk to me. Please!"

Dejectedly, Leah put her things down on the table. James took her hand and led her to the couch that sat along the opposite wall. Holding her hand in his, it took all of his willpower to stay silent.

Finally, Leah admitted, "I felt a little threatened, I guess. She's an amazing writer, she's beautiful, she's single and she's going to be working with you. I guess I just felt I needed to be proactive rather than waiting for something to happen."

"What in the world do you think would happen?" James answered with a surprised laugh. The hurt look that came on Leah's face immediately told him how serious she was. "Leah, the only thing I saw when I looked at Reyna was her writing ability. That's it. Yeah, we're going to be working together. She may be single but I'm sure as hell not! Don't you trust me?"

Leah squeezed his hand in response. "Of course I trust you, James. But I don't trust her."

"Don't you think that's a little unfair considering you've known her for 15 minutes?" James asked gently.

Leah looked away sheepishly before standing and walking toward the window. "You're right. I know you're right." She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "But I also know that not all people respect boundaries and relationships."

"What do you mean?" James asked. Leah didn't answer. A wave of understanding suddenly hit James square in the chest. "Is this about Yasmin last year?"

Silence was Leah's answer again, but James could feel tension fill the room as soon as he spoke her name. Other than his first night back from LA, Yasmin and her advances had never been spoken of. James simply wanted to move on. Thanks to her, he had lost a movie deal and (nearly) the love of his life. Now though, it seemed he wasn't the only one Yasmin had harmed.

"Leah, you know nothing happened between Yasmin and me. I was faithful. I left and came home to you. I love you."

"I know," Leah said softly as she turned to face James. "Nothing happened between you two. But something did happen...to me."

What?!" Concern was written all over James's face. He made a move toward Leah, but stopped when she spoke again.

"You don't know." she started. "You have no idea what it was like to watch you fly across the country with someone who I knew was trying to take you from me. You don't understand how helpless I felt. All I could do was try to tell you, but my warnings were brushed off again and again." James bowed his head in shame as guilt washed over him, but Leah didn't seem to notice. She started pacing as she continued.

"Every night….every night my thoughts went to LA - Were you ok? What was happening? What was she going to do? Finally that phone call pushed me over the edge and I flew out there. That trip confirmed my faith in you….at least until the end of it."

"Leah! I didn't…..you know I never…." James stammered in protest.

Leah froze and stared at him with anger and hurt in her eyes. She crossed her arms over her heart as if to protect herself. "I know what you DIDN'T do, but do YOU know what you DID? You hesitated, James! You tried to excuse everything as a big misunderstanding. You wanted your movie to go so damn badly that you were trying to figure out how you could keep working with her. I left your place heartbroken, in the middle of the night in my freakin' PAJAMAS. You didn't try to stop me. You didn't come after me. You let me…." the anger finally gave way to the sorrow Leah was trying to hold back. Her voice cracked. "You let me walk away without a fight for the sake of your own success. No call, no text message, nothing for days. DAYS, James!"

Even as tears fell on Leah's cheeks, James could only stand in disbelief. He had been so blindsided by Yasmin's advances and the consequences thereafter that the only thought he had was to get home to Leah and make things right. In the days after the incident he was too busy (and too ashamed) to reach out to her. He told himself that it would be better to do it in person. He had never considered the toll the events of that night (and his silence afterwards) had taken on her. As he watched her relive those emotions now, still hurtful all these months later, James felt his heart shatter.

"It's almost funny," Leah spoke again with a weak smile that didn't meet her eyes. "I actually don't remember much of those days. Things got better with Kaitlyn and Chris and Zig, but I was a zombie. I went through the motions. I was numb...until I was alone with my thoughts each night." She looked down and scuffed the floor with the toe of her shoe. "You came home, we patched things up and we moved on. But I can't do it again. When Reyna walked in with her five articles and 'fiction just for fun' piece, it all came back. What if…..What if she makes a move? What if the success of the newspaper depends on her? What if I lose you...for real this time?" Her voice broke into heavy sobs as she gasped. "I can't…..I can't do it...I…."

As Leah's knees gave out, James surged forward. He sank to his own knees and gathered her close, holding her securely against his chest as she let go of all the fears she'd been holding in since Reyna came for the interview. As she began to calm down, Leah vaguely became aware of the raggedness of James's breathing and the tremble he tried to hide. She untangled herself from him just enough to look up at him and found that his cheeks were wet like hers.

James looked into Leah's eyes, praying she could see how devastated he was, how much regret he had, how much it killed him to see her in pain. The writer in him was at a loss as to how to express everything he was feeling. All he could say was, "Leah….." And she understood. She gently wiped his tears and gave him a small smile.

That seemed to give him courage. "I'm here." James said, trying to find his voice. "I'm here and I'm staying unless you tell me I have to leave. Movies, scripts, novels, newspapers be damned. NONE of that matters without you. You're the most important thing in my world. I've done a horrible job of showing it, I know. But I need you, Leah. You bring out everything that's good in me. You fill my life with everything I didn't even realize was missing - love and adventure. I want you with me now and for the rest of my life. I have big plans for us if you're willing to stick with me. I love you, Leah. I love you so much. I'm so, so sorry...please…"James became overcome with emotion and no more words could be found.

Leah softly guided his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and curved her body into his as she felt him eagerly respond to her kiss.

When the need for air overtook her, she leaned her forehead against his. "I love you too, James. I know my place in life is beside you. That's the only place I want to be."

James gave her another soft, sweet kiss that made her toes tingle. Then he just held her tight in his arms as if he would never let her go.

When he finally released his hold on her, Leah gingerly stood up, realizing just how long they had been on the floor. She looked out the window. "Football practice has been over for a while. I guess Chris's interview will need to wait."

James wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck just enough to tickle. "So, does that mean you don't have any plans for tonight?" he asked, suggestively.

"Well," Leah answered as she leaned back against him, "I suppose I could show you how we redecorated Vasquez's old house."

"Yeah?" said James as he placed a kiss just below her ear.

Leah sucked in a breath. "I think a grand tour would include a stop in my roach-free bedroom."

"Mmmmmm," James moaned as he gently began to nibble her ear.

"Did I mention," Leah gasped, "that my bedroom is conveniently separated from everyone else's?"

James flicked her ear with his tongue and whispered, "If that's the case, I say we need to see your new room first - right now in fact."

"I couldn't agree more," Leah said as she turned, stole a quick kiss and went to gather her things. They left the conference room hand in hand, knowing that their future together was secure.


End file.
